


Declaration

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Established Relationship, M/M, post-Infinity War speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: In a hazy post-Infinity war future, they're trying to decide what to do with this new thing between them.





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day prompt at Tumblr from portraitoftheoddity for Steve/Loki, "So... are we gonna tell...?"

* * *

Steve stretched, feeling sated and a little pleasantly sore though that faded as he looked at the ceiling.  


“What are you thinking?” Loki asked. 

Steve turned on his side and propped up his head, to look at Loki’s profile. “You think I was thinking?” he joked. “Nope. Just… enjoying the moment.” 

“Ah. Good. So was I.” 

Which was the limit of Loki admitting he was glad to be there. Steve knew he felt more than that. The way he held Steve, the way he kissed, all told Steve a lot more than his words managed, but Steve wished they could be open about their relationship. It had been months now, since the Avengers had rescued him from being the plaything for Thanos’ minions, in punishment for losing the Mind Gem and the tesseract. 

It had been horrifying, to see what they’d reduced him to. Thor had cried, cradling his brother like a baby, and Steve had been hardly less upset at the brutality. His recovery in Avengers Tower, before he’d gone off to the village set aside for the Asgardian refugees, had drawn them together. 

Steve brushed a lock of hair back off Loki’s neck. He didn’t sweat, no matter how vigorous their activities, but his hair seemed to find new ways to curl with exertion, anyway. “So…” Loki turned his head a little and raised his eyebrows in inquiry. Steve finished, “are we gonna tell…?” he trailed off, as Loki’s expression closed up. 

“At least Thor?” Steve suggested. “He would be happy for us, you know that.” 

“He can’t keep a secret,” Loki said shortly, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. “Telling him is telling everyone.” 

“Are you sure he doesn’t already know and he’s just waiting for us to tell him?” Steve persisted. “Heimdall might have seen--”

“No. I shield us from prying eyes of all kinds.”

“But Brunhilde saw--” Steve still flushed at that memory. She’d turned the corner and was right on top of them before Steve had seen her, because his attention had been completely wrapped up on Loki kneeling in front of him, opening Steve’s pants. It had been pretty obvious what was about to happen in that alley between the tents of the fledgling colony.  

“She saw us talking. I was careful.”

That was the first Steve had heard that Loki had put them inside an illusion for that moment their desires beat their common sense, but not as much as Steve had thought it had.

“But why?” Steve asked, waving a free hand to take it back. “No, I mean, I get why at first. And I agreed. But why still? Why not at least tell the people who care about us, who want us happy? And we are, aren’t we?” he asked, fingers sliding on the smooth skin of Loki’s chest and stomach. 

“There are those who don’t want us happy,” Loki reminded him. “Or at least not me. Thor pretends those people don’t matter, but they do. Some of them are your friends.”

Steve curled a hand around Loki’s hip. “If you’re talking about Clint--” Clint had tried to punch him the first time they’d been in the same room and Loki conscious, but he’d mellowed to sullen hostility and avoidance these days. 

“Not only him,” Loki cut in. “The Avengers are the heroes. I am not. Any public association with me with tarnish you. And I will not tarnish Captain America.” 

He said it flatly, with no room to negotiate, and Steve wanted to sigh, except he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Being seen with you won’t _tarnish_ Captain America. I’m not some silver statue that needs protecting. If anyone’s dumb enough to object - and I don’t think they will - I can handle it.” 

“Maybe you can, but you shouldn’t have to.” Loki sat up dislodging his hand. He was about ten seconds from standing up, becoming fully dressed, and vanishing. “Being with me will ruin your reputation--”

“This is not a hundred years ago, and I am not some young girl whose reputation will be destroyed by sleeping with the town rake,” Steve interrupted. “If people are upset that I love you, fuck ‘em. It’s none of their business.”

Loki froze and stared at him unblinking for a full ten seconds, before he found his voice. “What-- Did you--” 

Steve realized what he said and felt his cheeks get hot. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but maybe it was for the best that it had come out, unplanned. “I - “ He had to clear his throat. “Yeah. I mean it. I don’t want to hide you and me. I want to-- to declare it to the world. I want to make people see what I see, when I look at you. I don’t want to have to sneak around and lie to our friends and family, and pretend like you don’t mean anything to me, when it’s just the opposite.” He smiled, feeling a bit sheepish for blabbing all that out, but it felt good, too. The look on Loki’s face was worth it as he digested the speech, emotions passing naked across his face, of incredulity and amazement and shock and joy. 

Steve was not entirely surprised when Loki lunged at him, knocking him backward, mouth claiming his with an urgency that seemed to say he felt exactly the same. 

When Loki lifted his head away, he said, “Fine. No more sneaking around.” His lips curled upward in mischievous naughtiness that made a shiver pass across Steve’s skin. “Unless we want to.” 

Steve’s arms around him tightened to bring his mouth back to join them together.  



End file.
